The Royal Treaty of the People of Eldonar
The Royal Treaty The Royal Treaty of the People of Eldonar, commonly referred to as simply The Royal Treaty, was the first legal document signed into the order of the Kingdoms of Aldonar and Uldonar, establishing each as a ruling entity on the continent of Eldonar and permanently dissolving the reigning Eldish Kingdom. The treaty was written by Eldish King Elrich and signed by his two sons, Erich and Fenrich, to establish the sons' respective kingdoms and provide the first trade, travel, and citizenship laws between the two kingdoms. The intent of the laws was to prevent dissimilar treatment between the citizens of the two kingdoms as they transitioned from being citizens of the Eldish Kingdom. The treaty was broken into three sections to cover each aspect of change that was to be carried out upon official signing. The Dissolution of the Eldish Kingdom, The Establishment of Reigning Authority, and The People's Laws. The Dissolution of the Eldish Kingdom The reigning King Elrich, under the royal authority granted to him by his predecessor, the former reigning King Barich, establishes the Kingdom of Aldonar as all lands due west of, and the Kingdom of Uldonar as all lands due east of, The Tradesman's Passage, with the exception of the boundaries of The Royal City, and within the boundaries of the Eldonar Continent. These lands will be referred to as the New Kingdoms. After the establishment of royal quarters in the New Kingdoms, the reigning King Elrich will dissolve the Eldish Kingdom, forfeiting all lands and all rights of royal authority. The Establishment of Reigning Authority After the dissolution of the Eldish Kingdom, royal authority shall be granted to Prince Erich to become the reigning King of Aldonar and supervise the flourishing nature of the western people and royal authority shall be granted to Prince Fenrich to become the reigning King of Uldonar and supervise the flourishing nature of the eastern people. The Royal City will cease to be the seat of Royal Power and be treated as a neutral sanctuary, with city authority being granted to Duke Anthonar and Duchess Lisbeth Rem. Additional authority, henceforth to be known as the keeper's authority, will also be granted. The keeper's authority gives the Royal City direct oversight of all international dealings with the New Kingdoms, allowing balances to be made and punishments to be given in the event of wrongdoing. The keeper's authority also grants the Royal City temporary royal authority over the New Kingdoms in the event of a violation of The People's Laws to expire when a suitable adjustment has been made to maintain the order of this treaty. The People's Laws The People's Laws are an establishment of fair treatment for citizens of the Eldish Kingdom after their division of citizenship into the New Kingdoms. * Citizens registered with a city authority of the Eldish Kingdom will be granted dual-citizenship in the New Kingdoms. * Citizens registered with a city authority of either Kingdom will travel between the New Kingdoms free of tariffs or taxes normally associated with travel. * Merchants or Tradesmen registered with a city authority of either Kingdom will transport their respective goods of service between the New Kingdoms free of tariffs or taxes normally associated with imports, exports, or trade. * All subsequent city registries will be granted these rights.